


Missing Diamond

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hard vore, Macro Macro, Macro/Macro, Same Size, Same size vore, SameSize, Soft Vore, Somewhat?? Depends on how u imagine it ;3c, Vore, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Yellow Diamond searches every planet known to gem to find Pink Diamond who is actually in the least expected place.





	Missing Diamond

Yellow Diamond had searched every known planet for Pink Diamond. She couldn't find her anywhere. Not even on Earth! The diamond had her agates guarding and they didn't even know where she was but they had recently reported that the diamond was with Blue Diamond inside of her pink palanquin. What were Pink and Blue even doing? Loudly, Yellow Diamond groaned and she had finally landed her ship before heading outside of it and into Blue Diamond's court with her tiny yellow pearl who was scampering a tad behind her diamond who had seemed somewhat irritated. Yellow Pearl had known her diamond had favours to return to Pink. She knew her diamond was mad with Blue.

The diamond wandered into Blue Diamond's building, noticing a bright pink palanquin. Yellow narrowed her eyes and she had crossed her arms, simply staring at it. She examined the palanquin for a bit, noticing both Blue and Pink Pearl standing outside of it. The diamond knelt down and sighed. 

"Pearls. Where are your diamonds?"

"Inside the palanquin, Yellow." Pink Pearl responded gently, sweetly bowing toward Yellow Diamond and smiling. The expression only made Yellow Diamond scowl a bit more but however, Yellow Pearl felt her heart flutter at the smile. Such opposites. 

"Thank you. Now move." And with those words, both pearls moved out of the way and stood aside. Yellow Diamond huffed, pulling back the curtains of Pink Diamond's palanquin as she glanced inside. Inside was Blue Diamond laying on Pink Diamond's large and soft pink pillow. The pink diamond, of course, didn't have a chair. For the sake of the diamonds, she even had blankets! And Blue Diamond was covered up with a bunch of them. So many that she honestly looked pregnant. Yellow Diamond huffed and she stared for a bit, patting Blue Diamond's shoulder. Perhaps Pink was just buried under all of those blankets.

Blue Diamond let out a soft yawn and she simply stretched out, keeping the blankets close to herself. She didn't bother getting up. Instead, she lazily opened her eyes and glanced back toward Yellow. Oh, how she looked tired.

"Yellow.." She simply smiled. "I'm glad to see you.."

"Okay. Yeah. Now, where's Pink Diamond? We have stuff to do." Yellow Diamond announced as she pulled the blankets off of the diamond who responded with a soft whine. For a moment, Yellow was dumbfounded. Was.. no. No way. Impossible. The diamond furrowed her brows and she timidly reached out a hand to prod at Blue Diamond's bloated belly. That's when Blue let out a soft gasp and sheepishly smiled.

"Oops. I got her first." Blue Diamond crooned, sticking her tongue out at her fellow diamond before pulling the blankets back over herself and remaining laying down. She seemed quiet content. However, Yellow Diamond didn't. She was actually quiet repulsed, her nose curled up in a scowl. The diamond pulled her hand away with a grumble, rubbing her hands.

"I searched the entire galaxy looking for her and here she is. In your gut. You're disgusting Blue."

"I know." And with that, Blue Diamond stuck out her tongue playfully. "You better watch it before I get you or your pearl next." She teased. Yellow Diamond groaned, scoffing a bit. Oh, the thought had only made her disgusted.


End file.
